1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to batting practice apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved batting practice apparatus wherein the same provides an organization to permit variation of baseball delivery speed and angularity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball batting practice apparatus has been developed in the prior art of various construction. Heretofore, however, such construction is yet to provide the flexibility and adaptability of the organization as set forth by the instant invention in delivering baseball pitches of varying angularity and speed to an associated batter. For example. U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,810 provides a delivery chute Permitting delivery of baseballs from a plurality of magazine sources mounted at an upward end of the chute.
Desiletes U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,753 sets forth a tennis ball delivery formulation wherein a tennis ball is delivered from a chute to a sock-like member at a lower end thereof, wherein the sock-like member releases the tennis ball upon impact by a tennis racket.
Ponza U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,504 sets forth a ball delivery system utilizing arcuate chute to permit selective release of a ball member at a lower end thereof.
Chanko U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,824 sets forth a further example of a batting practice device that selectively releases baseballs from a lower end of the tube onto a support bracket awaiting impact by an associated bat member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved batting practice apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.